Transforming the universe version 2
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: I was given premission by Dalek prime to continue of what he left off in the story. Also it will be the same theme of gen1 and align continuity only one a few modifications like combiners from the transformers Earth wars app. With that being said here the summary with the grand plan revealed Steven the gem and the autobot got one chance to stop the decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

Transforming the universe volume 2

Calling for co-writer

 **Hey there my fans, today is a very good day just now. I asked permission to Dalek prime to take over his story transforming the universe. He accepted it so now I'm in charge of his story and I need your help if your not familiar with his story. Go to transforming The universe it a Steven universe transformers crossover with some mix of the generation 1 and the align continuity with the games the fall of cybertron and war of cybertron games. And adding new combiners from the transformers game app called earth wars if your haven't play with it I suggest you do it is based in generation 1 mainly and mix with generation 2 as well as beast wars.**

 **So I'm these new combiners as the aerial bots combiner Superion. As well as the combiner made up of Sunstreak, Mirage, Prowl, Ironhide, and Optimus prime as Optimus Maximus and finally I been waiting for is none other the first ever Dinobot combiner Volcanicus. But need help I can't do this alone so need your guys help to write this story we need started where Dalek left off. I need someone who played transformers earth wars and have full knowledge of the generation 1 and align continuity such as the games war for cybertron and fall of cybertron and the transformers prime story and it lore. I need your guys help of reviving the story.**

 **Look I know that I got too many co-writers but two more just left my services and I need you guys to work with me plus I have no idea what to started with this honestly I didn't think this through. So I really need to have someone who also read the story help me to make this one the greatest story. Anyways know that I always started the hype only for me to asked someone to help me because I just don't how to started the story I need. So please I need yours guys help to make this happen anyways god speed and I'm hoping to hear guys also I bring decepticons combiners like devastator and predaking as the Predacons' combiner also in transformers earth wars app.**


	2. Chapter 8

**Transforming The Universe Volume 2**

 **Chapter 8 mourning and revelation**

 **My friend HEROS Central and I have gain the blessings from this story previous author to continue on where he left off.**

 **(Quo Linkin Park: transformers more than meets the eye)**

 _ **Transformers:**_ _ **the whole Crystal gems appear in a tunnel. as a image of Optimus prime transformed right in front of Steven and Connie.**_ _ **Transformers:**_ _ **the scene where the citizens of the now destroy Beach city were astonished of more Autobots in the Ark.**_ _ **Transformers:**_ _ **Arcee smile at the Steven and Connie (**_ _ **by the way that Arcee is the same Arcee in' Transformers Prime')**_ _ **who they got eager in their eyes and determinedly nodded**_ _ **transformers more than meets the eye**_ __ _ **(Autobots are over you)**_ _ **Optimus prime and the Autobots are standing in the at the entrance of the Ark with Grimlock crossing his arm and the Dinobots there.**_

 _ **Alongside the citizens of Beach city and finally Steven, Connie and the Crystal gems standing proudly.**_ _ **Transformers Robot in disguise (ready to died forward we loved):**_ _ **Series and clips being show of Decepticons and homeworld gems Including Peridot and Jasper with her cape, and finally Yellow Diamond.**_ _ **Optimus prime:**_ _ **another clip of Optimus patting carefully at Steven's head bumblebee: a clip of bumblebee to talking to Greg and Connie alongside with Cliffjumper.**_ _ **Ratchets:**_ _ **(another character from the transformers prime series that will be appearing.)**_

 _ **Ironhide**_ _ **: the last a character clip is Garnet lay against Ironhide in his vehicle form.**_ _ **In the protector to our soul, a hero to rise up to take control:**_ _ **The image of Steven in the valley calming the citizens of Beach city. Then we see Steven look outside of the ark seeing the star at night with Optimus prime at his side.**_ _ **Transformers Robot in disguise where the mankind set us apart we fight for our freedom we followed our heart'**_

 _ **The scene shown the Autobots Bringing the citizens of Beach city in their vehicles forms. Then the next scene where the people sees the Autobots crew in the Ark for the first time.**_ _ **Transformers more than meets the eye, Autobots are watching over you ( transformers robots in disguise) ready to died forward we loved:**_ _ **The scene of Cybertron then following by the image the Decepticons and at the front is their leader Megatron and his lieutenants Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream**_ _ **From a far of place distance world comes a army vision of destruction.**_

 _ **Then**_ __ _ **another scene shown the gem homeworld. then the homeworld gems themselves Peridot, Jasper, then the rubies squad, Aquamarine, Topaz, and**_ _ **finally the Diamonds themselves.**_ _ **Autobots are watching over you. What pick side for the pride of our people a hero will rise and a villain will challenge.**_ _ **The final scene show the Autobots and the Crystal gems charged on a charred background battlefield.**_

 _ **(similar to the background in the final intro opening scene in transformers prime.) as the Decepticons and the homeworld gems charged on the other side. Optimus prime and Megatron clash their weapons the laser axes and the purple lasers flail. as the both sides finally clash thus ending the scene.**_ _ **( Many died forward for we loved.)**_ _ **And the title of this story is appearing at the from the left and spiraling to the center of the screen. The title is called**_ _"transforming the universe volume 2"_ _ **.**_

The explosion was as quick as a flash. The Autobots and the Crystal gems were rushing to the scene. When they finally reached to the site, there was a huge crater at the center of the blown region of the charred forest.

Pearl saw the site with tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees sobbing. She once again fail to save Rose, now she was too late to save her little Steven. The Autobots were shocked and horrified, then it was replaced by sadness and anger.

Jazz was putting his head down. Prowl was doing that similarly with him felling to his knees. Brawn, Hound, and Wheeljack was staring in horror. Finally Ironhide was screaming with rage to the heavens above. Garnet was sobbing with tears as the reality of their Steven gone forever that she nearly split apart, and finally Amethyst was in between angry and upset after so many years, her little brother was dead and someone or some bots are going to pay for this.

After several minutes of sulking and bruiting Prowl snap out of his despair and stand up. He need to take charge now that Megatron and his Deceptions are still out there with a plan that will put not just put the Autobots, but the people of Earth at risk.

Prowl said "everyone we need to stay focus. We lost our leader and a great comrade but sulking isn't going to help as we all know Megatron still have this diabolical plan for this planet and it's people. We need to stop them it would be what Optimus and Steven would have wanted.

Prowl's words were awes inspirin. Ironhide was the first one to speak.

"He's right. The Decepticons are still out there plotting to whatever it is they planning to do to this world.

Then Garnet got up, wiping her tears away.

Everyone saved, but Pearl nodded Amethyst approach Pearl who was still crying. The gem put her hand on Pearl's right shoulder and the pale skin gem look at her friend.

Amethyst said "come on Pearl. We to get mega-dork back for what he's done. Come on P for Steven."

With renewed determine Pearl smiled eagerly for Steven, she accepted the hand. With Amethyst helping her up, Pearl wipe the tears off her face and nodded to an

Meanwhile at the Kindergarten;

Victory was the word that for many have accomplished. For Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. It was the greatest thing that he ever experienced. Not only that they got the necessary energy and components. Megatron finally got rid of the one individual that would possibly ruined his plans. At last, he finally killed Optimus prime with him out the of the picture, the Autobots would be helpless and unable to coordinate a direct attack and they won't be able to stop Megatron from taking over this planet.

As the Decepticons leader march to the site, he and the seekers were able to bring the energies to the Kindergarten.

Megatron has prepared a victory speech to his soldiers, to all Decepticons. He had Soundwave call all Decepticons gather in the Kindergarten. As the Decepticons gathered in front of their leader, appearing on the main cliff.

Megatron said, "My fellow Decepticons. I have great news for you all, today when we got the necessary components of what we need to power this Kindergarten. I your leader Megatron have finally vanquish the mighty Optimus prime."

Decepticons cheered wildly as their leader raise his fist to the air.

Then Soundwave came to his side whispering to him about Peridot arriving with her escorts right now

Megatron whispered," tell Shockwave to accompanying me as we as you so we can meet with our new Allies.

Back at the Decepticons headquarters;

Starscream went to gloat to the Autobots that their leader is dead and so is that little human runt. As the second command walk in the hall where the prisoners cell is at.

Starscream said, "You fools should've seen the look on the pitiful looks of those Autobots fools and those gems where their precious leader and that whining little brat half-gem meet their end. Sacrificing themselves to save pathetic friends ahahaha."

As the leader of the seekers laughs, though it was much of annoyance from the Combaticons, however they too are happy to see that the mighty Optimus prime fallen. Making the Autobots easier picking and finally taking over this world.

This however haven't gone unheard from the Autobots and human prisoners. Connie was the most devastated as she heard that her closest and only friend was killed

Connie said, "Steven… d-dead?"

She said in disbelief and clearly devastated enough that she started to cry. Greg who also heard Starscream gloating, broken down in tears his little boy is gone. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee fair no better.

Cliffjumper said, "Optimus is gone."

Bumblebee was just as devastated as the rest of the prisoners. As they cry and sulking, Greg continue to cry on his knees head down, he cried himself, but bumblebee however got determined.

If Optimus and Steven are gone then crying went bring them back. Plus they need to get of here so they could warn. The Autobots about Megatron's plans. Then got up.

Bumblebee then got up.

Bumblebee said "guys we can't give up. We need to get out of there."

Cliffjumper said, "but you heard those cons Optimus is dead."

Bumblebee Said," but doesn't mean we should stay and think about something we couldn't do what we should be doing is to make sure that their sacrifice wasn't in a vain, we need to do to get out of here

Connie snaps out of her despair realizing that bee was right they need to warn the other to stop Megatron and his Decepticons

Connie then said "ok Steven and Optimus what do you have in mind bee?"

Bee smiles.

In an Unknown dimension;

The first thing that Steven saw when he woke up are stars and in a pink hue, Steven quickly got up and he looks at his surrounding. He however was not alone. The Autobot with him is none other than the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime who was groaning as he awoke too.

Then Steven remembers. Back at the plant, he and Optimus in his vehicle form was carrying the nuclear bomb. Then at the last second, a flash occurred and Steven uses his bubble shielding them from nothing.

Now Steven realizes that they are in the bubble shield. He then put down as the Autobot leader rises.

Optimus Prime asks, "Steven are you alright?"

Steven replied, "Yeah I am. What happened one minute ago? We were taking the bomb away, then nothing. Where are we?"

Optimus Prime answers, "I do not know."

Then a voice echoes in a whisper, but a loud enough voice calls for the duo to hear.

Voice said, "Come Optimus and Steven. Come to us."

This spooks Steven out.  
Steven asked, "Um.. What was that?"

Voice said, "Come to us. Come to us."

Optimus knew it somehow and started to follow the voice like if the Matrix of Leadership was beckoning to them.

Optimus Prime said, "The Matrix is saying we should go follow the voice."

Steven ask, "um, what do you mean the Matrix?"

Optimus then look at Steven, then he opens his I chest and reveals a two handle Matrix was shown.

Optimus prime answer " the Matrix if leadership is an artifact that was pass down. It gives the users immense power. It is said to be the collective wisdom of the primes and the very essences of Primus himself. Who is our life giver and our creator."

Steven replied " ,wow cool."

Optimus prime then said as he begins to walk to the toward " come along

The two begins to walk at the voice grow louder they saw a bright light in the horizon the duo walk closer to it. The more it grew brighter. They eventually get close as the voice grew louder and it became so bright that it blinded them. As they finally approached it. The light then grew even brighter and soon it became divide into 12 lights. As soon as the lights divide 12 figure walk out of them. Steven see saw strange and powerful looking transformers

Two was an old one and the other was the small one, the strange looking one, and the last three different varieties of mystic ones was gold and a noble like while the other one was a trickster like them, and the final one was mean, dark, and brooding. A strange looking fellow and the last one was a beautiful female, and one look like a blacksmith. Steven look at them in awe, but Optimus was shocked to see them for he knows them.

Optimus Prime said in disbelief, "It can't be."

Steven asks, "Wait, you know them?"

Optimus Prime replied, "Yes, these are my predecessors. The primes that came before me and the first Cybertronians that was ever created by Primus. The thirteen original Primes. Prima, Vector, Alpha Trion, Solus, Micronus, Alchemist, Nexus, Onyx, Amalgamous, Quintus, Liege Maximo, and Megatronus."

But Steven noticed that there were 12 of them so the boy counts his fingers.

Steven asks, "Wait. I see only 12 where's the thirteenth?"

Optimus turns to Steven.

Optimus Prime said, "He is standing beside you."

Steven Exclaims, "Wait your one of the thirteen original Primes?"

Optimus nodded, "Indeed, but why are we here that is the question."

Now the golden prime Prima turns to talk answer Optimus's question.

Prima did ", because Optimus prime it is not your or the boy's time yet."

Steven ask, " what do mean?"

The bearded old clockwork bot known as Vector prime answer to him, "you and Optimus Steven universe are going to play as essential role that will change the date not only Cybertron and Earth like, but the entire universe stopped time just when the bomb was about to explode. I brought you both here to discuss the matter.

Optimus prime Said ",but what role down play", ?

The other older bot known as Alpha Trion explains "we are sorry but that is all like. We have to say l, but before we send, you back Nexus prime have something. To give Nexus would you."

The larger prime, Nexus Prime float from his place and hover down to the duo.

Nexus said, "We want you to have this for your fight against evil."

Nexus handed Optimus a device that looks similar to the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus instantly recognizes it as the Enigma of Combination, the ancient device that allows five or more transformers to combine into one big bot.

Optimus Prime said, "The Enigma of Combination."

The Prime of combination nodded, "Yes to help your Autobots with a chance to stop evil. Use it wisely."

Steven asks, "What's the Enigma of combination?"

Nexus answers before Optimus can, "It is the device that allows Cybertronians five or more to combine themselves into a much more larger bot."

Now it was Optimus's turn to talk, "Steven, remember Bruticus."

Steven remembers the Decepticons combiner and then came the realization of what Nexus meant.

Steven saids with excitement and having stars in his eyes, "Woow! That means we get our own bigger bots!"

Steven imagines a giant bot smashing Decepticons and it will be amazing and just playing cool. Optimus turn to Nexus prime.

Optimus Prime said, "Thank you Nexus Prime. We won't forget this."

Nexus nodded once and turn back to this place and hover to it. Then all 12 Prime rises their arms and an portal appear behind them. They see their friends about The leave the crater.

Optimus prime turn to Steven said "'let us return to our friends."

Steven nodded determinedly with that they went to the portal.

Back at the crater site;

The Autobots and the Crystal gems saw the portal and boy were they were surprised to see two familiar figures.

"Hey guys." Saids Steven waving his hands and everyone was shocked to both Optimus and Steven being alive.

Pearl and the gems were the first to go to the crater and hug Steven while the Autobots slide down to see Optimus.

"Oh Steven, how did you survived?" Asks Pearl who in tears.

"We thought you were dead meat!" saids Amethyst as the gems said the Autobots were wanting the same thing.

"Optimus what happened? We saw the explosion." saids Ironhide.

"We thought that you both were dead." saids Prowl.

The two told the Autobots and the Crystal gems about how one of the Primes, Vector prime stop time and teleport them to the realm of the Primes and how the Primes told them that Optimus and Steven were essential to determining the fate of the universe.

Then Hound noticed the Matrix like device.

"Um Optimus what is that?" Asks Hound.

Optimus shows the device and answers, "This was given to us by Nexus Prime, the Enigma of Combination."

The Autobots saved by the Crystal gems were shocked and Wheeljack was the first to talk.

Wheeljack asks, "You mean the Nexus Prime's legendary Enigma of Combination, the ancient device that Enables bots to merge into one huge bot."

The leader of the Autobots nodded.

Amethyst then asks, "So wait I'm confused. What's the Enigma or something?"

Steven answers her and the gems, "It is how the thing that make bots combine into bigger bots. It's like Bruticus actually."

"Wait so they turn bots into combiners?" Asks Pearl.

Steven saids, "Yeah so now we get larger robots too."

"This just would tip the balance of the war." Said Ironhide.

"Indeed old Friend indeed, but now we need to go back to base. And tell the others what happened and find out what Megatron is up to."

"Agree." said Wheeljack.

Optimus Prime said, "Autobots and Crystal gems let us return to base to plan our next step."

And with that the Autobots transform into their vehicle forms as the gems went inside the bots vehicle forms and heads back to base.

 **Time skip at the Ark.**

Optimus prime had order an audiences of all Autobots and the former citizens of Beach city have gather at the meeting room. Everyone was in question of what Optimus prime have in store for them. even the Autobots including the Dinobots, Aerialbots, Rust Renegades, and the finally the Wreckers lead by Optimus's second command Ultra Magnus ( yeah I know the previous author did said Ironhide was second in a command the Autobots however. in the Canon all of the shows, media, and comics that stated that Ultra Magnus is second in command of the Autobots.) Have something in their mind of important information does our leader have to say everyone.

Optimus and his go away team as well as the Crystal gems final arrives.

"people of Beach city and Autobots I have some consideration that during our mission of intercept Megatron and the Decepticons. Where the Decepticons rigged the nuclear reactor to blow. Steven and I nearly lost our lives then we were taken to the realm of the Primes that is where one of the them Nexus prime gave us something. Something that could the balance of the war."

The people were confused of what Optimus said about to the 'realm of the Primes' and some of Autobots we're having trouble believing that Optimus and his friend were send to the realm of the Primes and few of even doubt about this and that some was Grimlock and his Dinobots.

The leader of the Dinobots voice his opinion of the matter."

Really Prime, you expect us to believe that nonsense that you and the brat were sent to the realm of the Primes that seem a bit ridiculous don't you're think."

The Dinobots nodded in agreement Ironhide wasn't please to hear that

" listen Grimlock both prime and Steven survived that blast and by the time we went to the crater site we thought their were blow into bits."

Grimlock huffed " humph it only"

Ironhide was about say something but Optimus put a hand at Ironhide gesturing to not go any further into this.

Ironhide almost immediately back up but still steamed about it. Optimus then turn the audience and address Grimlock "

regardless Grimlock that is you to decide whether its true or not but we have something that tip the balance of the war to our favor."

Optimus then turn to wheeljack who was getting the device the humans saw it and was curious. However the Autobots we're gasping even Grimlock was stunned he and the Dinobots.

Ratchet saw it and said " Is it what I think it is?"

Optimus nodded " indeed old Friend the Enigma of combination"

Mayor Dewey raises his hand Optimus spot him immediately

" yes Mayor Dewey" " um mister Prime what is the Enigma of combination."

The humans were voice this question too.

" very well then, the Enigma of combination is an artifact that enables four or five Cybertronians into combiners who can combine into much more larger and more powerful being."

Lars then spoke up "so what it make you into a bigger robot."

Optimus nodded it a relic of Nexus prime who is one if the thirteenth original Primes before me. Your see Lars the enigma can make you and your five or more companions and combine each other into more powerful Titan of power with different unique abilities from the other bot that it compose of.

So other word this will change the outcome of our war with the Decepticons to our favors." People of beach city and Autobots with the enigma of combination we will final light our way through the walling darkness. Let this artifact be the light in our darkest hour." Everyone cheered even the people of beach city" Optimus then raise his right hand to silence.

Optimus prime said "now then everyone that is a Autobots all team in the lab for compliably to see if a some are compliable for the enigma so any case all Autobots team. Go the lab immediately then if a few of you are compliable enough then we will have a demonstration and a test for the human to see and also see that it works.

With that all the Autobots head to the laboratory.

 **Ok next chapter well a full on war with the Decepticons and the homeworld gems stay tuned and god speed.**


	3. Chapter 9

Transforming the universe version 2

 **Chapter 9 practice of combinations**

 **Que Linkin Park: transformers more than meets the eye)**

 **Transformers: the whole Crystal gems appear in a tunnel. as a image of Optimus Prime transformed right in front of Steven and Connie.**

 **Transformers: the scene where the citizens of the now destroy Beach city were astonished of more Autobots in the Ark.**

 **Transformers: Arcee smile at the Steven and Connie (by the way that Arcee is the same Arcee in' Transformers Prime') who they got eager in their eyes and determinedly nodded**

 **transformers more than meets the eye (Autobots are over you) Optimus Prime and the Autobots are standing in the at the entrance of the Ark with Grimlock crossing his arm and the Dinobots there.**

 **Alongside the citizens of Beach city and finally Steven, Connie and the Crystal gems standing proudly.**

 **Transformers Robot in disguise (ready to died forward we loved): Series and clips being show of Decepticons and homeworld gems Including Peridot and Jasper with her cape, and finally Yellow Diamond.**

 **Optimus Prime: another clip of Optimus patting carefully at Steven's head.**

 **Bumblebee: a clip of bumblebee to talking to Greg and Connie alongside with Cliffjumper.**

 **Ratchets: (another character from the transformers prime series that will be appearing.)**

 **Ironhide: the last a character clip is Garnet lay against Ironhide in his vehicle form.**

 **In the protector to our soul, a hero to rise up to take control: The image of Steven in the valley calming the citizens of Beach city. Then we see Steven look outside of the ark seeing the star at night with Optimus Prime at his side.**

 **Transformers Robot in disguise where the mankind set us apart we fight for our freedom we followed our heart'**

 **The scene shown the Autobots Bringing the citizens of Beach city in their vehicles forms. Then the next scene where the people sees the Autobots crew in the Ark for the first time.**

 **Transformers more than meets the eye, Autobots are watching over you ( transformers robots in disguise) ready to died forward we loved: The scene of Cybertron then following by the image the Decepticons and at the front is their leader Megatron and his lieutenants Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream.**

 **From a far of place distance world comes a army vision of destruction.**

 **Then another scene shown the gem homeworld. then the homeworld gems themselves Peridot, Jasper, then the rubies squad, Aquamarine, Topaz, and finally the Diamonds themselves.**

 **Autobots are watching over you. What pick side for the pride of our people a hero will rise and a villain will challenge. The final scene show the Autobots and the Crystal gems charged on a charred background battlefield.**

 **(similar to the background in the final intro opening scene in transformers prime.) as the Decepticons and the homeworld gems charged on the other side. Optimus prime and Megatron clash their weapons the laser axes and the purple lasers flail. as the both sides finally clash thus ending the scene.**

 **(Many died forward for we loved.) And the title of this story is appearing at the from the left and spiraling to the center of the screen. The title is called "transforming the universe version 2".**

We open up in the middle of space, suddenly a giant green hand appears out of nowhere and flies towards a spaces station with a giant red eye orbiting around a ringed planet. The space station is revealed to be Pink Diamond's Zoo. The hand-shaped warship comes closer to the zoo and docks into the station's hangar.

The warship's docking port opens up and allows a series of gems to move back and forth carrying cargo, weapons, crates, supplies, and other stuff to and fro as gem soldiers such as Jaspers, Amethysts, Rubies, and Quartz soldiers along with a few Peridots starts boarding the ship.

Inside the warship's bridge (located at the tip of the index finger); Jasper watches as gems and items are being loaded up along with five big cylinder containers. Peridots enters the bridge and stops behind the command chair.

Jasper asks, "What is the status of the loading procedure?"

Peridot uses the fingers of her right hand and projects a holographic touchscreen from them.

Peridot answers, "Loading procedure is up to 95% thanks to our multiple stops we made on our way here and it won't be long until procedures are completed. We are still on schedule and making up good time despite our "setbacks" on getting those "special cargo" from Cybertron."

Jasper turns around and faces Peridot and smiles a bit, "Good. We will soon have everything we need for both our arrival on that dirtball and support for our allies there."

Peridot swipes at the screen and looks at Jasper, "So do you understand the plan?"

Jasper scoffs and responds, "Of course I have. I've been review the mission statements throughout the entire trip. Do you know what your doing?"

Peridot saids, "Of course I know. Once we arrive at the Kindergarten, you and your troops will help secure the area along with Megatron's forces while me and other Peridots starts up the terminal and begin our work with Shockwave."

Jasper asks, "Good. I have to ask, what will you and Shockwave exactly do there?"

Peridot smiles a bit, "Well I'm glad you asked. You see..."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door; Lapis overhears the two discuss as Peridot explains the plan. Once Lapis hears Peridot saying something about Cluster and Energon and the words after those words, Lapis shocks in fear of what is to befall Steven and his friends. Lapis slowly backs away from the door.

Lapis quietly saids to herself, "I have to warn Steven."

Lapis runs down to the docking port only to stop as she sees the five giant silver cylinders, only to find out on closer inspection that the cylinders were really stasis pods. And inside the stasis pods were five Decepticons with animal traits. But these weren't any Decepticons, there are the Predacons.

Lapis walks back into a corner and starts to shudder in fear as tears starts coming out from her eyes. Especially, not knowing what to do next.

Meanwhile back at Earth in the Ark within Wheeljack's lab

Wheeljack work tiresomely scanning every available team to find which team would be compatible. To The enigma of combination which will alter their bodies for them to combined. So far the teams that are compatible are Team Prime, ( Optimus, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Ironhide, Mirage) The Dinobots, ( Grimlock, Slug, Swoop, Snarl, and Slog) the Areialbots, ( Silverbolt, Firefly, Skydive, Air raid, Alpha Bravo, and Powerglide) and finally the Rust Renegades ( Pyra Magna, Rust Dust, Jumpstream, Skybrust, Rust up and Stormclash.) "ok I think this could work, what do you think Preceptor" said Wheeljack as Preceptor was walking In the laboratory. "It look very good I wish that the Protectobots were still function then they would become combiners as well."

With that they soon finished scanning the last remaining team, just then Grimlock enter the lab clearly irritated of how long it would take for them to finish he and the other would go out and test their combination and kick some Decepticons' tailpipe.

"hey you techhead how long will this take I'm itching on combining and kicking some con tailpipe." The two Autobots scientists look at the Dinobot with annoyance in their optics "Grimlock we just got finished up scanning the last team, OK we soon go outside where you and your team as well as the other three teams will do the demonstration soon enough." Grimlock was satisfied then he noticed the protoforms in their pods. "hey what with the protoforms" Preceptor then look at the pods "oh these are the protoforms are hoping that one day to be the new Autobots combiner team. Ok let get going outside shall we."

Outside of the Ark

The four teams are accounted for and ready to go" said Preceptor as Steven and the Crystal Gems went outside to see the four team combine into much larger Autobots. "ok everyone clear some room for Optimus and his team to do this test. Optimus if will could you give me the enigma of combination so we could begin" "of course my friend" Optimus handed the device to Preceptor then went back to his team Sunstreaker couldn't contain his excitement any longer. "come on Preceptor let hurry it up so we could s*** some cons." Said Sunstreaker "kid quit bugging the techhead let him do his job. We can get to s*** some cons soon enough.

"Now quit your ego boasting and huddle up with the rest of group kid." Said Ironhide "he right once we do this our next step is to find out what the Decepticons are up to and to also find out Megatron's end game." Said Prowl, Sunstreaker gave out a grumble "uhhh" like a teenager when he is force to do the chores. " fine let get this over with." Mirage smack Sunstreaker at the back of his head which cause Sunstreaker to double down in pain " ow that hurts" "good and hopefully so does you ego.

" said Mirage this upstart you because he didn't like how these two fight also this was wasting time in which the Autobots don't have. " Will you two knuckle heads quit yapping and come over here." so the two ran to the group as Preceptor hold up the enigma of combination up to his chest as Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Sunstreaker, all line up side by side Steven look at this in excitement was like fusion, only well giant robots this excites him so much stars appears in his eyes. "Whoa ho yeah giant robots" and he isn't the only one, Amethyst was cheering them on " yeah bring on the combination." Then suddenly a green light shines from the center len of the device and it scanned the five bots and the light turn to blue and it shine on the five Autobots, the Dinobots, then Areialbots and lastly the Rust Renegades were looking at them in awes.

The light then cause the five to shown their mechanical inner workings like an x ray. Steven and the Crystal Gems gasped as the light turn white and flashes at Optimus's team, momentarily blinding the other three team as well as Steven and the Gems and finally Preceptor who hold the Enigma with one hand. Everyone covers their eyes and optics until the light died out. As everyone stopped cover their eyes and optics the gaze upon prime and the others who were looking at themselves as well as examining their bodies to see any sign of changes that were made. Steven was all confused "did it worked?"

Said Steven "yeah you guys look the same." Said the purple gem Optimus answer their questions " it has indeed work although we may look the same but we feel different." said Optimus " yeah we see schematics of how to combine and we feel our parts in the inside now feel different as well." Said Ironhide this time though it was Grimlock speak his mind "are sure that it work because it doesn't seem like it." "Only one way to find out" said Optimus he turn to his team who nodding to him In return he then turn to see everybody else.

"here goes, AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND COMBINE." Optimus shouted he and his team as they transformed to their vehicle forms then the next second blow everyone minds. (quo transformers armada theme song) Optimus's truck form front plate transforms into a T shape armor plate then Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Mirage follow suit. prime's sides pop open as Ironhide form transformes to an right arm quickly attaches to Optimus sides then Sunstreaker and Mirage attaches to the rear of Prime's bumper and then everyone gasped as the two cars and Optimus's back section transformed into legs. As it lifted the body up with the right arm push on the right knee cap.

Then the head appears the others look at awes similar to Optimus's head and face. the exception are the antenna are white and has a forward point triangle on the top and front of the antennas. Finally come the final piece of the puzzle the left arm as the behemoth grab the police car with its right arm and hands the police car quickly transforms into an arm. As the giant place the left arm to its left socket push the hand out of the end of the fore arm where any hand should be and lastly two of each two coned knuckles pieces was form on top of the knuckles. two shapes cones on two knuckles glow blue in the circular lines on top of the cones.

( this is very similar to the transformations sequence of Optimus Maxiumus In transformers earth wars app game, end of song.) the giant Autobot is massive even slightly taller than Bruticus. everyone was awes to see this behemoth Steven wonder if its still Optimus In there "hey Optimus are still in there are you are right." Said the young hybrid the Autobot combiner look down below rest of the other three teams, Preceptor and the crystal gems but mostly Steven who has a worried look on his. He spoke in a powerful voice that cause everyone to be shocked. "no Steven, I'm not Optimus Prime I am Optimus Maxiumus."

( the voice of Optimus Maxiumus is non other than Liam Neeson) everyone Is stunned of what they heard. Even the Dinobots were shocked especially Grimlock who was to lost on word to talk. Steven then shout in excitement "yeah awesome." Amethyst then join in "the cons are in for it now whoa" Pearl cheer Optimus Maxiumus by clapping much of Everyone shock "bravo Optimus Maxiumus" however this cause her to realized what she was doing and cover her mouth In embarrassment to the rest of the gems' amusement including Steven who giggles at her embarrassment. "ok lets teach you all to maintain a fusion and how to safe defuse."

Said Garnet Grimlock didn't like this. He doesn't approve have a lesser species to him or the Dinobots. "since when do we allowed this filthy war machine glitch to teach us anything." said Grimlock point at Garnet who didn't take the comment very well especially knowing the word 'glitch' means during her on Cybertron as Sapphire when Homeworld invaded it. Before Garnet could reply pearl answers for her. " what do you mean about that you barbarian we are trying to help you to make you all a great combination how to handle, maintain and eventually control yourselves when you combination how to handle, maintain and eventually control yourselves when you combine this time the one called Swoop now questions the graceful gem "oh yeah well all you tramps can dance away all you like you just leave the combination to the real warriors here."

This strike a nerve to the leader of Rust Renegades Pyra Magna. "oh really Swoop since does being a warrior means to be complete knuckles head like." "hey rust breath he's wasn't talking to you wait your turn like a good feminine bot you are." Said Slug this was more than enough to cause Pyra Magna and the rest of her team to draw out their weapon the Dinobots did the exact same thing with the engero-swords. However before both teams come to blows a large stomp from Optimus Maxiumus causes both teams even the Areialbots who were trying to hold the Rust Renegades back stop with a fright they look upon the Titan then a firm and authorized voice causes everyone to flinch.

"ENOUGH, Autobots we must not fight amongst ourselves we need the gems in order to master the combination, Garnet if you and the crystal gems would please show us." "right Gems lets fuse" said Garnet as both Pearl and Amethyst nodded as The two gems went at opposite sides of Garnet the leader of the Crystal Gems hold up hands and open her palms as two of her gems glows. "synchronize" Pearl stretches her legs and do a ready ballerina stance "ready" her pearl glow white and Amethyst stretch her body and bow as her amethyst had glow purple "all set G squad" Pearl dance with grace due to her ballerina dance style. Dancing to Garnet who snapped her finger constantly while Amethyst dance with her near sensual dance style dancing to the left while Pearl is dancing to the right. Garnet swing her hips then all three of them sync their hands together then in a flash of light their bodies morphs together and grew into a shorter but still larger shape only it's 11 feet shorter than Optimus Maxiumus.

Alexandrite The fusion of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stand tall. Then turn to the other remaining three team. "to maintain a healthy relationship with your teammates and purge yourselves of the negative emotion. Remember that coordination with your teammates is the most important things to maintain the combination and its also teamwork that help you achieve success. Then come cooperate with your teammates and since you will all be sharing the same mind you need to agree on what ever option your teammates may suggest.

you'll become one person once you become one with each other." Many of the team were looking at each other. Once the lecture was over the fusion defuse into three gems again though the seem exhausted. Soon it was the Rust Renegades turn to become combiners Preceptor held the Enigma of combination and like before the green light shine from the center lens of the artifact. Scanning the six Autobots and the light then turns blue as the Crystal Gems see the bots' inner skeletal working final the blinding white light flash once again cause everyone to look away from it. Then stop at a moment everyone look at the six bots Pyra Magna then said "alright girls transform and combine" they transform

Into their vehicles forms as the two helicopters transforms into legs. Both Skybrust and Stormclash turn into legs, then the Leader of the Rust Renegades herself got up on the pair of legs and transforms into the main body and the motorcycle Rust Dust form the chest piece and the head was form on the main body, then two sport cars Jumpstream and Rust got up to form the right arm and left arm.

The female titan look down at everyone and said, "I'm Victorion and ready to kick some cons tailpipe." (song ends)

The female titan who now known as Victorion kneel down to face Optimus who walk toward her.

Optimus Prime said, "Welcome Victorion we are glad that you are here to join us."

Victorion respond, "The honor is my sir."

She then detach from the form she took and the parts reverted back to their vehicles forms.

(Ok the Voice of Victorion and Pyra Magna is Jennifer Hale and each of the transformation and combinations are all based on the transformers earth wars app so trying to remind you guys that all.)

As the Rust Renegades transforms back to their Robot forms it was now time for the Aerialbots.

Wheeljack then pointed to the Aerialbots and said, "Ok now it's the Aerialbots, turn then it will be Grimlock and the Dinobots turn and we will be done for this demonstration."

Grimlock and the Dinobots cheer like crazy as it will be soon their turn.

Wheeljack said, "Aerialbots, step forward lined up sideways please and everyone please cover your eyes like the last two demonstration."

(The song frontline by Pillar) like before the process was short. As the Enigma of Combinations rewrite the Aerialbots' inner mechanism as the three flash pass as well as everyone stop covering their eyes and optics.

The Aerialbots transforms into vehicles and in a instant Sliverbolt transforms into the torso and main body while the right leg was Alpha Bravo, Firefly transforms into left leg, Air Raid form the right arm and Skydive form left arm and then the final piece of Combinations. Aerialbots Powerglide transforms into a blaster on the wrist on the right arm. Thus the combination is complete and the combiner look down at everyone else.

"My name is Superion" ,said the titan (Superion voice actor is the same man who voice acted the master chief in the Halo movie 'Forward till Dawn.)

Optimus said, "We are honor to meet you Superion."

Superion nodded in respect, "It's an honor to finally meet you sir. I may now detach so we'll end this demonstration." (song end.)

Like the titan said he detach and the parts revert back to vehicle forms and transforms back into their Robot forms.

The Dinobots were cheering and was hype up, Wheeljack rolled his optics.

Wheeljack said, "Ok, ok come down you five, now Dinobots all of you will do like the others done."

Grimlock sigh in irradiation, "Fine gramps bot, lets get this done because Me and my boys are ready to kick some cons tailpipe with our new combined form."

Wheeljack sighing as this will be going to be a long demonstration, "Alright then just get over there and let's finished this demonstration." Wheeljack said as he point the spot where the last three teams were at.

Grimlock then gesture to the other Dinobots to come with him to finish this demonstration. All them are hype for this. The Dinobots were line up for the final demonstration.

Wheeljack asked, "Are you ready for this, Dinobots?"

Grimlock and the Dinobots cheer saying, "YEAH!"

Wheeljack them aim the Enigma of Combinations at the last team.

Everyone cover their eyes and optics like the fourth time. As the three lights appear and alter their bodies.

When it was all over the Leader of the Dinobots then shout proudly, "Let's combine and smash some cons' heads!" with that being said the Dinobots transforms into their dinosaurs forms (skillet undefeated song) then as everyone saw this the Dinobots Sludge and Snarl transforms into legs and Grimlock in his T-rex form jump and transforms into the torso and main body and a head was form as well as having a purple visor then it watch was Swoop fly over it and he landed on the right side to transforms into the right arm. Then finally Slug was ready the titan knees down and led to the left as Slug climb up to the left side and transforms into the left arm thus completing the combination.

The titan stood up and everyone was star struck and in awes. As they stare at the titan it stands, it is large and taller than Optimus Maximus in 10 feet tall taller than him. It then form the sword out of his right hand, and it form it's blade (the sword is exactly like The FOC Grimlock sword and Volcanicus's appearance, and transformation is exactly like the one in the transformers earth wars app).

He was testing the sword and swing it a couple times. The titan then saw the others, he raise his sword in the air and proclaim his name ( end of song).

The titan yells, "I am the mighty Volcanicus!"( Volcanicus's voice actor is Liam O'Brian the Voice actor form Darksiders game series.)

Optimus went up to the titan and said, "Volcanicus we are glad you could join us."

Volcanicus humph disrespectfully, "Yeah Prime, your lucky that I'm here because those other combiners including your Combiner called Optimus Maximus is nowhere as a badass as I am." Volcanicus said arrogantly point by the thumb at himself.

Steven gasp, "He just swear."

Pearl came behind him and cover his ears. She said, "Must you sweat Volcanicus? There's a child here."

Optimus nodded in agreement and said, "I agree. Please don't be volgar around Steven."

The Dinobots combiner sigh, "Fine then at least this great demonstration is over because I'm ready for destruction and for battling Bruticus and Devastator and beating them to the ground."

"Ugh" everyone exclaim.

Ironhide complained, "Great now an arrogant combiner who a j***."

Then out of nowhere, a large booming sound was heard and caused everyone to cover their ears. As soon as it was over everyone looked around and asked what it was.

Steven asked, "What was that?"

Optimus Prime asked, "Where did it come from?"

Garnet looked up and saw the source. She pointed up and shouted, "That!"

Everyone looks up into the sky and sees the hand-shaped warship entering the planet's atmosphere.

Both Garnet and Optimus said, "It begins..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the battle begins part 1

The time has come let see as the Autobots and the Crystal Gems battle it out with Megatron and the Homeworld Gems, as it start the battle that will be the beginning of an new conflict.

(Que Linkin Park: Transformers More Than Meets The Eye)

Transformers: The whole Crystal Gems appear in a tunnel. as a image of Optimus Prime transforms right in front of Steven and Connie.

Transformers: The scene where the citizens of the now destroy Beach city were astonished of more Autobots in the Ark.

Transformers: Arcee smile at the Steven and Connie (by the way that Arcee is the same Arcee in' Transformers Prime') who they got eager in their eyes and determinedly nodded.

Transformers more than meets the eye (Autobots are over you) Optimus Prime and the Autobots are standing in the at the entrance of the Ark with Grimlock crossing his arm and the Dinobots there.

Alongside the citizens of Beach city and finally Steven, Connie and the Crystal Gems standing proudly.

Transformers Robot in disguise (ready to died forward we loved): Series and clips being show of Decepticons and Homeworld gems Including Peridot and Jasper with her cape, and finally Yellow Diamond.

Optimus Prime: another clip of Optimus patting carefully at Steven's head.

Bumblebee: a clip of Bumblebee talking to Greg and Connie alongside with Cliffjumper.

Ratchet: (another character from the Transformers Prime series that will be appearing.)

Ironhide: The last a character clip is Garnet lay against Ironhide in his vehicle form.

In the protector to our soul, a hero to rise up to take control: The image of Steven in the valley calming the citizens of Beach city. Then we see Steven look outside of the Ark seeing the star at night with Optimus Prime at his side.

Transformers Robot in Disguise where the mankind set us apart we fight for our freedom we followed our heart'  
The scene shown the Autobots Bringing the citizens of Beach city in their vehicles forms. Then the next scene where the people sees the Autobots crew in the Ark for the first time.

Transformers more than meets the eye, Autobots are watching over you ( transformers robots in disguise) ready to died forward we loved: The scene of Cybertron then following by the image the Decepticons and at the front is their leader Megatron and his lieutenants Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream.

From a far of place distance world comes a army vision of destruction.  
Then another scene shown the gem homeworld. then the homeworld gems themselves Peridot, Jasper, then the rubies squad, Aquamarine, Topaz, and finally the Diamonds themselves.

Autobots are watching over you. What pick side for the pride of our people a hero will rise and a villain will challenge.  
The final scene show the Autobots and the Crystal gems charging on a charred background battlefield.  
(similar to the background in the final intro opening scene in Transformers Prime.) as the Decepticons and the homeworld gems charged on the other side. Optimus Prime and Megatron clash their weapons the laser axes and the purple lasers flail as the both sides finally clash thus ending the scene.

(Many died forward for we loved.) And the title of this story is appearing at the from the left and spiraling to the center of the screen. The title is called "Transforming the Universe version 2".

Inside the Ark; Every Autobot was getting ready and ready their weapons for war.

Meanwhile in the lab; Grimlock enters the lab looking for both Wheeljack and Perceptor, but having trouble seeing any sign of them here.

Grimlock: "Wheeljack? Perceptor? Where are you both? Are any of you finished with fixing my blaster? I might need it for the battle.

As the Dinobot looks for the two he trips on a wire, crashes into a cabinet, and a headset falls off and lands on his head and electricity surge in his processor. Little did he know Grimlock's basic cybertronian knowledge were being copied and transfer to the protoforms. Grimlock got up and shake himself off. Grimlock: "Whoa. What was that?"

He takes off the headset and puts it on a table. He sees a box on the table that says, "Fixed" and inside was Grimlock's blaster.

Grimlock: "Finally. Hope I still remember how to use a blaster."

He puts the blaster away and he returns to the Ark entrance where the team are ready to go.

Optimus Prime: "Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Dinobots I have hand-pick all of you for this mission. We will be groundbridging to the Kindergarten for it will be the fastest way to get there. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Mirage, the Aerialbots, Brawn, Gears, Hound, Red Alert, the Rust Renegades, Hot Rod, Warpath, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and Jetfire you all will stay here until we require your assistance. Steven and Crystal Gems you will be joining us on this mission. Perceptor, open the groundbridge."

Meanwhile at the kindergarten;

The Gem warship has arrived. Jasper, The Amethyst team, as well as Jasper, the Rubies squad, Peridot, and her team of Peridot, a shaken Lapis Lazuli, and finally the team of Predacons requested by Megatron. The Leader of the Decepticons greeted the Jasper of the mission

Megatron said, "Well greetings Jasper. I assume the supplies are for the Kindergarten?"

Jasper responded, "Yes but don't think that make us permanent allies. We are here to destroy Rose Quartz army once and for all, but however we are under orders by the Diamonds to work with you and finish what Pink diamond started."

Megatron snorted, "Well let's hope we won't make the same mistake as she did."

Jasper was angry Megatron insulted her fallen Diamond.

Jasper angrily said, "You better watch your mouth Cybertronian or I'll make you pay for insulting our Diamond."

Megatron retorted by saying, "Quartz soldier I suggested you keep yourself quiet or else you'll suffer the same fate she did."

Jasper was about to attack when Peridot shouted her name.

Peridot yelled, "Jasper, our orders from the Diamonds is to work with them so please refrain of making things difficult for all of us to get this up and running again."

Reluctantly Jasper stand down. Though satisfied Megatron, however greeted the Predacons more warmly than Jasper.

Megatron said, "Well welcome Razorclaw. I take it that our new allies treat you and your team nicely?"

Razorclaw responded, "More than you could imagine my lord. Though I find it hard to believe that these gems are our allies."

Megatron said, "It is of no consequence. Once we get this place up and running." Meanwhile outside the kindergarten; the groundbridge portal opened up and the Autobots comes out and group up for the plan.

Ultra Mangus said, "Ok, so everyone understands the plan?"

Everyone nods their heads.

Optimus Prime said, "Ok Autobots, Transform and roll out!"

The Autobots transforms into their alt-modes. Pearl and Garnet enters Wheeljack while Steven and Amethyst gets in Optimus Prime and Bulkhead. They drive off/runs/flies (for the Dinobots case) towards the Kindergarten.

Arcee saids, "Alright let's lure the cons. Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack saids, "Got it Arcee. Let's hope my new chameleon-paint job invention does the trick."

Wheeljack then starts to blend in with his surroundings completely. Looking as if he, Pearl, and Garnet has vanished into thin air.

Pearl said, "We'll tell you guys if we find anything related to what their up to."

Wheeljack and the two gems speed pass the entrance and the two gem and Decepticon guards and drives deep into the Kindergarten.

Ironhide said, "Alright guys let's light it up. Swoop begin your run."

Swoop said, "This is going to be fun."

Swoop beings to fly ahead of the group and begins to see the guards.

Amethyst guard #1 asks, "Hey what's that up there?"

The four looks up and sees Swoop as he fires his missiles they speed towards the ground and the guards.

Vehicon #1 yells, "Incoming!"

Vehicon #2 yells, "Get down!"

They run and scatter as the missiles hits the ground and explodes. This results in one Amethyst Guard being poofed and a Vehicon losing his left leg.

Vehicon #1 yells, "I'm hit!"

This grabs the attention of nearby Homework gems and Vehicons as they head over to the entrance and saw the Autobots coming at them. At this time the Vehicons activate their weapons and opens fire on the Autobots. The Autobots (except the Dinobots) transforms into their robot mode with Steven and Amethyst covering the rear. They all charge towards the enemy as they return fire.

Vehicon #2 talks into his com-link, "This is Guard Patrol 9 calling for reinforcements! Autobot forces have arrived being led by Optimus Prime! We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack! Send reinforcements!"

Meanwhile in the Kindergarten's main control room; Megatron, Jasper, Peridot, Soundwave, Starscream, Lapis, Holly Blue Agate, and Razorclaw were going over plans for the project when Soundwave picked up a transmission.

Soundwave: "Lord Megatron."

Megatron asks, "What is it Soundwave?"

Soundwave responds, "A call for reinforcements. The Kindergarten entrance is under attack and about to be breached by Autobot forces led by Optimus Prime."

Megatron angered, "What?!"

Jasper snickers about this which grabs Megatron's attention.

Megatron furiously asks, "What's so funny?"

Jasper answers, "I know how you feel. That's the same reaction I got when I heard about Rose Quartz. Seems like one of us failed to destroy their nemesis."

Soundwave continues, "The Autobots are being aided by two Crystal Gems. The Amethyst and the human child with a Rose Quartz in his navel."

Jasper shouts, "What?! Rose Quartz lives?!"

Megatron laughs about this. This grabs Jasper's attention.

Jasper furiously asks, "What's so funny tin-can?!"

Megatron smiles, "Seems like someone failed to destroy their nemesis."

Jasper yells, "Cut it tin-can! Besides we got bigger problems!"

Shockwave: "The Jasper is correct. I propose that both parties launch a counterattack as our most logical choice for this unexpected outcome."

Megatron: "Agreed Shockwave. Starscream, gather your Seekers and take to the skies. Launch an immediate air-strike onto the Autobots. Soundwave, send word to everyone of our soldiers here and our base. Razorclaw, gather your Predacons and the Constructicons, the Stunticons, and the Combaticons. We will need them."

Jasper: "I'm going to gather my troops and join you all on the battlefield. I'm leaving two guards here to guard these two."

Megatron: "Very well. Let the battle begin."

Megatron, Jasper, Starscream, Holly Blue Agate, and Razorclaw left the room to join the battle. Meanwhile at the cons headquarters; Bumblebee, Connie, Cliffjumper, and Greg finish their private conservation while in their cell that is being guarded by two Vehicon guards.

Bumblebee (whispers): "OK everyone remembers the plan?"

Connie (whispers): "Yes."

Cliffjumper (whispers): "Ready."

Greg (whispers): "Got it."

They all take their places. Greg and Cliffjumper approaches the force-field and both start banging their fists on it.

Cliffjumper yelling, "Guards! Guards!"

Two Seekers who were guarding them at the time heard Cliffjumper and approach the cell.

Seeker #1 said, "What is it?"

Greg (worried): "Please we need help. Something is wrong with them. They're sick."

Seeker #2: "What? Who and how did they get sick?"

Cliffjumper said, "We don't know. But they started acting strange. Just look!"

The Seekers observe and sees that Connie is shaking violently while her head is safe on top of some cloth that were in their cell. They see she is suffering from a seizure.

Bumblebee said weakly, "Optimus? Is that you?"

The Seekers turned their attention to Bumblebee who has begun a conversation with no. Believing he is having a hallucination.

Seeker #1: "Hold on. Let us check them. Don't do anything funny. (To Seeker #2) Cover me."

Seeker #2: "Got it."

Cells open as both Seekers enter the cell. Seeker #1 steps up to Bumblebee. As he gets closer Bumblebee surprises him with a sucker punch strong enough to knock the Seeker out. Before the second Seeker could do anything, Cliffjumper pushes Seeker #2 towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee does a kick and another sucker punch to knock the second seeker out. Both Autobots took the Seekers weapons, grab both Greg and Connie, leaves the cell, and the two seekers in.

Bumblebee said, "Nice acting Connie."

Connie smiles and said, "Thank you Bumblebee."

Cliffjumper said, "Hate to break this up, but we gotta leave like now before we get out back in our cells."

Connie said, "Wait?! We can't leave!"

Greg asks, "What?"

Connie said, "We can't leave here. Not yet at least. There has to be other Autobots here who have been locked up in here. We can't leave them here."

Bumblebee said, "Connie's right. We gotta get them all out of here."

Cliffjumper smirks, "One step ahead of you."

Moments later, Cliffjumper hacks into a computer and then presses a button. Sirens go off as cell doors opens. Letting out numerous Autobot prisoners. Other cells let out Decepticon prisoners who joined the riot.

Cliffjumper smiles, "Let the prison breakout begin."

Bumblebee said, "No one gets left behind. Now let's rev up and roll out."

 **Sorry everybody, for taking so long we were having some time off next time is a dossie.**


End file.
